Wall-nut/Gallery
This is the gallery of the Wall-nut. ''Plants vs. Zombies YouGotaWall-nut.png|The player got Wall-nut wallnut_almanac_pc.png|Almanac entry for PC version Walln-ut online.png|Online Almanac entry MV4.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version PvZ1HDWallNut.png|HD Wall-nut wnsp.png|The Wall-nut seed packet in the PC version Wall-Nut Seed.jpg|Wall-nut seed packet in the iPad version WallSeed.png|Wall-nut seed packet in the DS version WallNut.PNG|Wall-nut seed packet in the iOS and Android versions ImitaterWallnutSeedPacket.png|Imitater Wall-nut seed packet (PC version) 4Wall-nut.gif|Animated Wall-nut WallNutAnimatedDS.gif|Animated Wall-nut in the DS version 2zfsax5 th.gif|Animated Wall-nut Wallnut cracked1.png|Wall-nut's first degrade Wallnut cracked2.png|Wall-nut's second degrade initater wallnut.png|Imitater versions of all Wall-nut degrades Cardboard Wall-nut.jpg|Cardboard Wall-nut Pump-Wall.png|Wall-nut in Pumpkin IPump-Wall.png|Wall-nut in Imitater Pumpkin 4PumpkinImitWnut.png|Imitater Wall-nut in a Pumpkin PVZ1DS Wall-nut.png|Wall-nut in the DS version PVZ1DS Wall-nut First Degrade.png|Wall-nut's first degrade in the DS version PVZ1DS Wall-nut Second Degrade.png|Wall-nut's second degrade in the DS version Nutz.jpg|A lawn full of Wall-nuts wall-nut roll on ground.jpg|Wall-nut rolling on the ground wn.png|Wall-nut on the loading screen Zomboni Smoke.JPG|A Wall-nut being crushed by an invisible Zomboni. Wallnutaid.png|Wall-nut First Aid in Crazy Dave's Shop Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Wall-nut Zombie in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 LargerHDWallNutBandaged.png|Bandaged Wall-nut in the store He's on ROLL.jpg|If the player opens the Suburban Almanac and selects the Wall-nut while in a Wall-nut Bowling game, it will be rolling in place CrushedWallnut.png|Crushed Wall-nut leftfacewalnut.png|A left-facing Wall-nut in Zen Garden smallwall.png|A small Wall-nut in Zen Garden medwallnut.png|A medium-sized Wall-nut in Zen Garden Wall-Not Attack.png|Wall-nut in the Wall-Not Attack achievement New_roll_some_heads_icon.png|Wall-nut in the Roll Some Heads achievement The Stuff of Legends.png|Wall-nut in The Stuff of Legends achievement Still Standing.png|A greatly damaged Wall-nut in the achievement Still Standing Plants vs. Zombies 2 wallnut.jpg|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-17-11-53-19.png|Almanc entry part 2 LoadingWall-nut.png|Wall-nut in the old loading screen Getting Wallnut.png|Wall-nut unlocked PvZ2 Wall-nut.jpg|Wall-nut's artwork WallnutHD.png|HD Wall-nut SeedPacketWall-nut.jpg|Seed packet Wall-nut Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Wall-nut2.png|Imitater Wall-nut Boosted Imitater Wall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Wall-nut Wall-nut Boosted Seed Packet.jpg|Wall-nut's boosted seed packet wall-nut.costume.png|Wall-nut's Christmas costume wallmummy.jpg|Wall-nut's Halloween costume wallmummy.png|HD Wall-nut's Halloween costume Wall-nut Real First Degrade.jpg|Wall-nut first degrade Wall-nut First Degrade.jpg|Wall-nut second degrade ThisWallnutHasHadHisBrainsEaten.png|Wall-nut third degrade Wall-nut photo jrgs.jpeg|In-game Wall-nut 91px-Hard.png|Plant Food upgraded Wall-nut SoS Wall-nut.jpg|An endangered Wall-nut PVZIAT Wall-Nut Watered.gif|Wall-nut being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) PvZ2 Glowing Wall-nut.png|Glowing Wall-nut in Zen Garden WallNut PVZ2.png|Wall-nut in the trailer 1459168 461356553975015 2052668438 n.jpg|Wall-nut in the credits Shell on Wheel.png|Shell on Wheels Achievement King Nut new.png|King Nut Achievement pre-1.7 Frozen Wall-nut.jpg|Frozen Wall-nut Wall-nut first aid photo 351.jpeg|Wall-nut on the Wall-nut First Aid Wallnutongold.png|Wall-nut on a Gold Tile ATLASES PLANTWALLNUT 1536 00 PTX.png|Wall-nut's textures in this game sbs4z.gif|Plant Food (Animated) Wall-nut Ghost.png|Grayed-out Wall-nut PNutandWNut.jpeg|Wall-nut next to its Primal Variant flybirdiefly.PNG|Wall-nut in the Summer Nights trailer Chinese version Wallnut C Costume2.png|Wall-nut's costume CrystalWallnut.jpg|Wall-nut's costumed Plant Food ability CrystalWallnutSeconddegrade.jpg|Wall-nut's costumed Plant Food ability first degrade (Notice the right side of the armor which has a small dot of crack ) ChinaWall-nutCostume.PNG|Wall-nut with costume in the game Wall-nut Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX84.jpg|Upgrade system Wall-nut Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Wall-nut Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Wall-nut Exploding.gif|A Wall-nut exploding in the upgrade menu (animated) Wall-nut Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food ability (animated) WallnutDance.png|Dancing Wall-nutSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Wall-nut Chinese Seed packet (v1.8.0+) NEWWall-nutPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece (v1.8.0+) Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PVZOL_Wall-nut_Plant_Food.png|Glitched Plant Food-upgraded Wall-nut PVZOL_Mini_Wall-nut.png|Wall-nuts in the inventory Zzzz.gif|One of Wall-nut's Adventure Mode costumes 2015-04-15 18;35;12.PNG 2015-04-15 18;34;47.PNG 2015-04-15 18;34;37.PNG 2015-04-16 20;57;41.png|A doctor Wall-nut G5Rk5h7.png|Wall-nut in the town, next to the Player's house WallnutPacket.png|Seed packet Others Wall-nut plush.jpg|Wall-nut plush toy Wall-nut and Disco Zombie figures.jpg|Wall-nut and Disco Zombie two-pack Wall-nut medium.jpg|Wall-nut's K'nex figure Wall-nut Toy.jpg|Wall-nut toy 41GdIBqfSvL._SY355_.jpg frontfacingwallnut.PNG|Front-facing Wall-nut in Stop Zombie Mouth!